riseofberkfandomcom-20200213-history
Card Packs
The Card Packs were introduced with Version 1.4.19 of the game. Each pack contains 5 cards. Pick or purchase''' Card Packs ' for rewards of , , , , , Collection Items or Dragons. Currently there are three seperate Card Packs available at any time: 'Mystery Pack' The '''Mystery Pack' is free and is available every 6 hours. Possible Rewards: * (amounts depend on level of Fish Basin) * (amounts depend on level of Wood Stack) * * 1 / 2 * 1 per 1 card * 1 Collection Item per 1 card 'Current Dragons Offered in Mystery Pack' **''(Updated: January 03, 2017)'' * Armorwing * Boneknapper * Egg Biter * Flashfright * Flightmare * Hideous Zippleback * Hotburple * Hunterbolt * Prickleboggle * Skrill Chiller * Snafflefang * Snifflehunch * Spikeback * Thunderdrum * Threadtail * Tuffnut's Death Ride * Windgnasher * Wise Wind Razorwhip **Dragons in the Mystery Card Packs are changed from time to time. 'Rare Pack' The Rare Pack will cost $14.99 and is always available. (Discounts of up to 53% off are occasionally offered) Possible Rewards: * * * (Can contain over 1000 in one Pack) * * Collection Items 'Current Dragons Offered in Rare Pack' **''(Updated: January 03, 2017)'' * Armorwing * Egg Biter * Flashfright * Hunterbolt * Prickleboggle * Skrill Chiller * Snifflehunch * Spikeback * Threadtail * Tuffnut's Death Ride * Windgnasher * Wise Wind **Rare Dragons in the Rare Card Packs are changed from time to time. 'Premium Pack' The Premium Pack will cost $49.99 and is always available. (Discounts of up to 50% off are occasionally offered) Possible Rewards: * * * (Can contain over 1000 in one Pack) * * Collection Items 'Current Dragons Offered in Premium Pack' **''(Updated: January 03, 2017)'' * Axewing * Incognito * Mildew's Strain * Reignstorm * Thornshade * Wise Wind **Premium Dragons in the Premium Card Packs are changed from time to time. ='Odin's Market Card Packs'= 'Odin's Market Gold Pack' Found only in Odin's Market. Possible Rewards: * * * * 'Current Dragons Offered in Odin's Market Gold Pack' (Updated: January 10, 2017) * Armorwing * Egg Biter * Ruffnut's Trancemare * Snifflehunch * Spikeback * Thornshade * Tuffnut's Death Ride 'Odin's Market Classic Pack' Found only in Odin's Market. Possible Rewards: * * * * 'Current Dragons Offered in Odin's Market Gold Pack' (Updated: January 10, 2017) * Armorwing * Egg Biter * Ruffnut's Trancemare * Snifflehunch * Spikeback * Thornshade * Tuffnut's Death Ride ='Special Packs'= These are offered through Special Events, Limited Time Sales, or Journeys 'Legendary Pack' Every now and then, an event will offer a Legendary Dragon for purchase in a card pack 'Edge Pack' Only obtainable through Journey Possible Rewards: * * * * * Collection Items * Dragons (Unique dragons, Exclusive dragons and Legendary dragons included) * Bewilderbeast * Junior Tuffnut jr. * Edge Nadder * Edgewing * Night Terror * Nightwatch * Smidvarg * Windshear * Fanghook * Lil Lullaby * Cloudjumper 'Promo Pack' (From September 18, 2015 until September 21, 2015) a Promo Card Pack was offered with Boneknapper, Fireworm Princess and Skrill Chiller replacing Slithersong, Woolly Howl and Groncicle as possible dragons in the pack.) 'Valka Pack' (Available May 06, 2016 through May 09, 2016 Cost:$24.99) Possible Rewards: * * * * * Collection Items * Cloudjumper * Valka's Seashocker * Clawlifter * Winged Warden * Pestbud * Valka's Mercy 'Chicken Pack' (Available July 01, 2016 through July 05, 2016 Cost:$9.99) Possible Rewards: * * * * * Collection Items * Chicken 'Fall Pack' (Available October 10, 2016 through October 12, 2016 Cost:$10.61) Possible Rewards: * * * * * Collection Items * Masked Sweet Death * Grazefall Category:Game Mechanics